powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
No 'I' in Leader
No "I" in Leader is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Synopsis Casey really has grown up from being a cub at Pai Zhuq, He's taken initiative and stepped out to being the leader of the group. But now with RJ as a Ranger, things are a little different and Casey feels like he should step aside as RJ is his master and teacher. When Dai Shi's latest monster attacks, it is up to RJ to convince Casey that he is still leader of the team. Plot In the loft, Lily, Theo, and RJ are training. Casey walks in. Theo gets tossed to the floor. Lily is still training with RJ. Theo gets up. Casey: Didn't I tell you guys 3:00? Theo: Yeah, but RJ change it to 2:00. No one told you? Casey: No. Casey watches Lily and RJ for a moment.Casey: So, I was thinking maybe we could do some weapons practice, just to...But apparently everyone had already done that.RJ suggests a different area to train and everyone, but Casey, are enthusiastic. Camille and Dai Shi watch as Grizzaka uses Zocato power to break through some stone. Underneath are two statues.Once more, Grizzaka uses his Zocato power and the stone statues are once again Grizzaka's warriors. Dai Shi vows that once he has master Zocato, things were going to change. Dai Shi walks away. Casey, Theo, Lily, and RJ are training in the loft when the alarm goes off and then they take off into the city. The Rangers arrive as the two warriors are attacking the city and the four Rangers battle the two warriors. The two warriors are very strong and the Rangers have a tough time and are knocked to the ground. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger ask Red Ranger what they should do next.Red Ranger hesitates, as he does not know what to do. Wolf Ranger steps in and makes a suggestion. Wolf Ranger's plan works and the warriors are defeated. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger praise Wolf Ranger but Casey stays silent. Wolf Ranger suggests they do some more training. RJ, Theo, Lily, and Casey are training outside and they all morph. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger battle Wolf Ranger, but cannot defeat him and summon the Claw Cannon. The three Rangers fire at Wolf Ranger which causes a huge explosion, and Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger hit the ground and demorph. RJ demorphs as well and checks on the teens. The teens think RJ's morpher hadn't been adjusted, but RJ tells them someone's animal spirit was not up to full power.Casey walks away upset. Later, Fran walks into the loft, with a hundred ideas for RJ. RJ tells Fran to go with her ideas. RJ has other things on his mind, basically what is wrong with Casey.The teens are in the loft as well. Casey is playing basketball by himself. RJ has Theo and Lily leave to help Fran. RJ talks to Casey. Casey tells him that when he first joined, he was just a cub and how he's working hard and the leader. RJ agrees.But Casey feels that RJ has taken the spot of leader.RJ admits he is a bit excited about being a Ranger, but the tiger leads the team, not the wolf.The alarm goes off once more. Lily and Theo return to the loft. They all watch the TVs, which shows another attack by the warriors. RJ wants just Lily and Theo to go. Casey is angry once more, as he still feels RJ is taking over. Elsewhere, Dai Shi is ready to train to harness his Zocato power. If Grizzaka won't teach him how, he will learn it himself. Dai Shi summons several Rinshi and then dons his armor and battles the Rinshi. As he battles them, he starts to learn how to harness Zocato and is very pleased. Meanwhile, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger arrive in the city. They battle the two warriors. Back at the loft, RJ gets the basketball and steps far from the hoop. RJ tells Casey he has to make the basket, or Dai Shi will win. Casey tells him he will never make it so far from the hoop. RJ emphasizes he has to make it. RJ tosses the ball which goes flying through the air.Casey leaps in and makes sure the ball goes through the basket.RJ uses this example to show Casey to use his instincts. Back in the city, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger continue with their battle.They are soon knocked to the ground by the warriors and demorph. The warriors are ready to deal a fatal blow as Casey and RJ arrive on the scene. Casey races to the aid of his friends. RJ tosses him a satellite dish and Casey uses it to reflect back the blow meant for his friends. The warriors are not defeated. Casey, Lily, Theo, and RJ morph and the Rangers battle the warriors. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger use their weapons, then they power up to Jungle Master Mode. Red Ranger uses his Strike Rider and then powers up as well.The Rangers use the Claw Cannon and Wolf Ranger uses his beam and the warriors are defeated.Grizzaka is not happy and uses Zocato power to make the warriors giant size. The Rangers form their Jungle Master Megazord and continue the battle. Elsewhere, Dai Shi continues his training with the Rinshi. Dai Shi destroys all the Rinshi, but he has failed to harness Zocato. Dai Shi loses his armor as he drops to the ground. Dai Shi hears a voice calling for Jarrod. It is Master Mao who tells Jarrod to get off the path of evil.Dai Shi insists there is no Jarrod, just him. Master Mao tells him the bond between the human and his animal spirit is a strong bond that no one can break. Not even Dai Shi can break such a nexus. Master Mao vanishes. Dai Shi thinks over what Master Mao has said and now wants to go to the nexus to get stronger. Dai Shi sarcastically thanks Master Mao as he leaves. In the city, the Rangers continue with their battle and it is not going well. Wolf Ranger summons the wolf spirit, tiger spirit, and the jaguar spirit and forms the Wolf Pride Megazord. The Rangers battle the warriors with both Megazords.The Rangers destroy the warriors. Inside the temple, Dai Shi is looking for a map. Camille offers her help, she knows the place very well.Dai Shi tells her he is looking for a map for the nexus, the most powerful one. Camille knows he means the nexus of the rhino power.Camille is thrilled that Dai Shi is planning to overthrow Grizzaka and gleefully searches for the map.Inside the pizza place, Casey, Theo, Lily, and RJ are all sitting at a table. Fran comes in with her latest dessert which Is anchovies and chocolate which no one is enthusiastic about it. Casey then decides to give it a try and they all do. Casey, Theo, and Lily do not like it at all. Casey points out that everyone was to try it and Fran hadn't tried one. Lily, Theo, and Casey chase Fran around, trying to get her to try an anchovy dipped in chocolate. RJ stays seated and enjoys the rest of the anchovies and chocolate. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao Notes to be added See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode